Quietly On Show
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: A yuri/femslash Makie x Ako fic. With Ako hurting from Nagi's non-existence, can she find new hope closer to home in the arms of her room-mate?
1. Chapter 1: Healing the Hurt

_This is a MakiexAko fanfic, i.e yuri/lesbian, so if that's not your thing then don't read on. My usual style will be to run a T rated story to its conclusion and then add an M rated one-shot afterwards so that those who want to stop before the lemon can. I am definitely not the official owner of Negima or else I'd have paired off most of the girls with each other by now ;) _

* * *

**Healing The Hurt**

Makie and Ako sat in their room with the new school term just a few days away. Their class had returned safely, at least physically, from the magic world and Fate's plans had been averted; at least for the time being. Now everyone was trying to adjust to life in the Old World including the start of the new school term.

Makie was doodling on her rough book; attempts at science being consumed by increasingly abstract patterns spinning across the page as she thought of new gymnastics moves. A quiet sigh from Ako brought her out of her trance and she cast an anxious glance at her roommate. Since discovering her second crush on a handsome older guy had been doomed to dismal failure Ako's mood had been very subdued. With others around she'd put on a front, but a number of times Makie had noticed her sink into this grey gloomy state as though a cold wind blew inside of her. This time, bored with her studies and hurting from seeing Ako in pain she decided to try and talk with her about it.

"Ako, is the whole Nagi thing still bothering you?"

Ako's eyes diverted from gazing lifelessly beyond the window to her lively companion, who had swivelled so that her legs were now dangling over their study-chair arm. Makie was fiddling with a pencil in her left hand, spinning it round and round as she studied Ako's face with a concerned expression.

"Ah..." a slight blush appeared on Ako's cheeks, giving her face a trace of life. Her hair stirred in the wind and rustled about her cute face causing Makie's heart to skip a beat. _She truly is a quiet beauty, _Makie thought as her mind added angrily, _and it's so unfair she's been so hurt twice! Once by a cold hurtful rejection and then from an innocent clueless guy. As much as I love Negi he is that when it comes to romance and girls; but then he's only 10 so its to be expected...But for Ako to take the hit of falling for his magically enhanced older self after her last rejection...it's too cruel!_

Ako meanwhile was hunting around for some form of explanation. She'd tried really hard after discovering Nagi was Negi and that Negi, if he had feelings for anyone had them for Asuna or Nodoka, to pretend she was fine. She, after all, was the one foolish enough to fall for the alter ego of a ten-year-old kid; even if he was an exceptionally talented ten-year-old. But when she was in the privacy of her own room, or anywhere alone, she often let the mask fall; for she hadn't really found a way to deal with the pain but was too shy and proud to voluntarily share it_. I assumed Makie wouldn't really notice being so light headed and cheerful most of the time...silly of me...but I can hardly lie when it's so obvious. _

She nodded, "yeah, but its...I mean I'm over him. It's nothing like pining for him to come back because the Nagi I knew was nothing but a smokescreen."

Makie nodded encouragingly, "so...?"

"Well it's just that I feel so empty. I mean I'm hopeless. I've gone after two guys now, and you know how careful I am in choosing the right sort of guy..." Makie nodded; Ako really did ensure the guy she chose was one who was kind and funny with few bad habits. "Well having done the background work and fallen head over heels for both guys, they in their own way crushed my heart: One with patronising comments and the other with innocent deception. How can I even bring myself to trust another guy, let alone love one?" The last sentence was uttered so forlornly that it made Makie's heart ache. Ako's face fell and it was clear to Makie that she was trying to hold herself together and not cry.

_Was I like this when I found out I was apparently 'too childish' to reach the gymnastics finals? I ran from everyone, because I didn't want them to feel sorry for me and see my tears, especially when I was usually so cheerful. I know what she needs right now...and it's not advice. Its what my heart is crying out to do…_

Makie slipped from the chair to the floor with her usual gracefulness and tiptoed over to Ako's lower bunk where Ako was sitting. She enveloped Ako in a close embrace, drawing her friend's head to her chest.

"Makie?" Ako questioned as Makie's arms encircled her shoulders, resting just beneath her light primrose hair.

"I don't know any words of advice," Makie said, "but you are my friend and I want you to know that I'm here for you. So if you want to cry, cry. If you want to talk, talk. Let me share your burden." _As Negi and you helped me share mine and strengthened me in the past. _

"Makie..." this time it wasn't a question but a whispered acceptance of Makie's offer. Slowly at first tears began to run down Ako's face and as Makie slipped down to sit beside her she sobbed the hurt from her body. Makie again brought Ako's head to her chest and ran her left hand through Ako's smooth hair. _I said I'd share her burden but I never realised how hard it would be to listen to every sob and feel every shudder of pain she's been through. Tears are stinging the rims of my own eyes! Ako, Ako, Ako...we've always been good friends but I never took the time to know you better – to prevent you suffering this hurt. You've always been the one looking out for me when I fell into trouble...In the future I shall try my very best to get to know you better and look out for you!_

As the thought of understanding Ako better crossed her mind it also occurred to her how natural and comfortable it felt to be holding Ako so close and how clean and nice Ako smelt – a kind of fruity fresh smell from her shampoo. _I could sit like this with Ako forever...well not forever but it's so peaceful and..._Rather disturbingly having Ako's body pressed up against her was making her heart race a little faster. Troubling thoughts began flashing through her mind: _You like Ako don't you? Well she is cute, very cute...but she's a girl...so? It's not like boys are all that different, they've just got a dangly thing which is sooo overrated given how unimpressive Negi's looked. And girls are much, much more hygienic, sociable, soft, loving...or at least the best ones are, like Ako..._

The more she thought about it the redder she started to turn, but the idea continued to grow in her mind. After all aside from Negi neither she nor Ako had found a guy pursuing a dream or goal that they could admire; so why not admire each other... but would Ako feel the same way? Well there was only one way to find out...

Ako's sobbing subsided and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, but looking much better.

"Thanks Makie, I needed that."

"So have you decided what to do about dating?" Ako's face fell slightly.

"No. The crying helped with healing the wounds but it can't mend trust that easily. I still don't think I could trust a guy with my heart again – at least for a very long time." Makie sat still for a few seconds as her mind balanced on whether to gamble or not. The exhilaration of having been of help, the desire to keep on helping and the thoughts swirling in her mind dared her and she blurted out.

"Then...would you trust it to a girl in the meantime?" Ako stopped rubbing her eyes and looked stunned, as if trying to work out if Makie had actually been speaking English. _Oh God what have I said! I could pretend its a joke...no! Better to try and explain things honestly._

"Umm, I mean...would you go out with me in the meantime. I don't mean we have to become intimate or anything but we just agree not to date anyone else without telling the other, and until then hang out together until one or both of us find someone... It's just I don't want to see you hurt again, so I want to know you better. And I know I will never hurt you!" Makie said the last part so ferociously that Ako had to laugh.

"Well it's an odd idea. You startled me at first, but yes, I think I could quite safely trust my heart to you for now Makie." Colour flooded Ako's face, "if I can't trust you, who could I trust?" Ako paused, skirting back through her memories because something was slightly ajar; finally her eyes widened as she hit the bulls eye. Makie was just starting to stand up when she said.

"You said 'I don't mean we _have _to become intimate...' does that mean you're open to us going beyond friendship?" 'Lesbianism' was far more open and acceptable in the wake of Konoka and Setsuna's obvious relationship, but still rather taboo outside of 3A. Makie froze and her mind told her to lie, to deny it; she could hear the weight of popular culture and family crying 'shame' and 'abnormal'. But she knew she could no more lie to Ako than she could to herself.

"I honestly don't know, Ako. I only just realised how cute and attractive I find you and so my heads rather confused. What I do know is that I want to spend time with you and be the best friend I can...I mean if you find me as attractive as a pile of potatoes then there's no problem anyway, although I'd understand if you'd rather hang out with someone 100% straight." Ako's silence hung heavy in the air and caused Makie difficulty in straightening up, her head bowed low, afraid to see what the damage was. But before she could take a step away Ako's voice stopped her.

"Makie, you truly are amazing! I know very few people who'd be so honest. I'd rather hang with you than anyone else you know, whatever the circumstances; and we really haven't done it enough of late." She rose from the bed and embraced Makie from behind.

"As for going further than friends, I can't say that I haven't had similar thoughts in the distant past, although they never really crossed my mind whilst blinded by Negi and Kisame. So let's leave that to one side for now and see how things develop as we date."

_It's like a role reversal, suddenly Ako's back to being the one looking after me!_ _And I feel so safe in these arms...I wonder if she did in mine? _

"Um!" Makie replied happily as Ako released her and she spun round to face Ako.

"Well whilst we have nothing better to do for the afternoon how about we go shopping together! Terms starting next week so the chances to do a weekday shop in Nagoya will be limited pretty soon," Makie suggested and Ako nodded eagerly. All trace of sadness and sorrow gone, like a trail of sandy footprints after the sweep of a rushing tide, as she busied herself to go on the trip.

The shopping trip was good fun. Ako and Makie brought a number of new autumnal clothes, and browsed countless stores. Now they found themselves meandering back to the station laden with bags, keeping an eye out for somewhere to stop for a drink.

"Some haul huh!" Makie exclaimed cheerfully, after the discussion over teachers and subjects had finally run its course. "That new store 'Primerk' was impressive! I really liked the purple top with the silver stars you got from there It really suits you."

On Makie's insistence Ako had kept the top on and had to admit it really did suit her. The streets were crowded though, so Ako had little chance to concentrate on how she looked whilst trying to weave through a sea of people and keep Makie in sight; especially hard when Makie kept veering off to check out tea shops. In the end they came across the familiar green of 'Starbooks' that beckoned them inside. Inside they picked a table and dumped their bags before heading to the counter where they ordered milkshakes: Makie going for banana and Ako strawberry. Then they returned to their seats, tucked away in a shrubbery-surrounded corner, where they thirstily attacked their shakes.

_This has been a really enjoyable afternoon__**,**_Ako thought as the drink breathed fresh life into her system. _I was worried after our early frankness that there would be a lot of awkwardness but instead it was good fun...although no different to a normal trip with a friend. Is this what Makie meant earlier about 'going out' or did she mean more substantial changes?_

"Umm...Makie?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know earlier you spoke about going out until we find a guy. How's that any different really to popping out to the shops as friends? I mean are there any other practical changes?" Makie finished another mouthful of banana shake and pondered the question.

"Uhhh..." _To be honest I hadn't really thought this through, but there'd be little point in 'going out' if nothing at all really changed. I guess then if the aim is to know each other better then that means spending more 'quality' time together..._ "Well, I think the spending time together, like today, is important...but we should do so more often. Maybe we should have some times each week for doing stuff together?"

"So have some time each week set aside for a 'date' then?" Ako sought to clarify, noting with amusement that Makie went slightly red at the use of the word date. _Sometimes she's so easy to tease. Not that I was joking when I earlier said I'd thought her attractive at times in the past; anyone who's seen her gymnastics routine must of! But I can't give my heart away so completely and so quickly again, even to Makie. Ack! What am I even thinking, such a ludicrous idea..._ But as she listened to Makie, her heart felt otherwise.

"Sure, if we have one evening a week when we're both free then we can take it in turns to organise something. Oh! And how about we take it in turns to cook tea and eat it together each evening?" Ako's face must have betrayed her doubts because Makie rushed on, "I don't mean proper cooking necessarily, even just heating up ready meals or whatever the other one wants; it's the eating together and discussing the day that's important." Makie had become so enthused all of a sudden that a smile subconsciously lit up Ako's own face; Makie's ideas weren't half bad either.

"I'm up for that," Ako replied. "I can draw up a schedule for meals. 'Date' wise I think all day Sunday, or Tuesday or Thursday nights are best for me as I have football practice on Wednesday and Friday and usually a match on the Saturday."

"I'm free Thursday, but not Tuesday as I have gym practice and I often have competitions on the Sunday so shall we agree on Thursday night?"

Ako nodded and so Makie pulled out a coin,

"Heads or tails?" Ako was momentarily confused,

"Tails." The coin shimmered as it spun in the air before landing in Makie's palm.

"Tails it is. Then it's your turn to arrange something for next Thursday then." Makie saw Ako's face fall slightly as Ako started to worry about what to do. "Oh and Ako..."

"Yeah?"

"There's one golden rule – don't worry! I'm pretty sure we'll have some failures of evenings but it's the person I'm with, not the evening, that I'm giving up the time for...and the last thing I want is for her to be worrying."

"Mmm, okay," Ako said happily as they began gathering up their stuff. _Today she's been constantly looking out for me, and has been so fun but also kind and thoughtful. How did I miss all this stuff before? I guess its more that before we would try and solve everything ourselves without talking things through, as though a wall divided our private lives from each other; somehow it feels like a very fragile wall indeed right now and...I like it._

So they left Nagoya and headed home on the train. A glorious orange sunset swept through the window upon their slumbering forms; lighting up their faces as if a new hope, life and purpose shone within them.


	2. Chapter 2: Deepening to Dependance

_Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! I'm intending this to be a 3 Chapter Fanfic with a fourth separate one-shot epilogue._

_**Sony Ninja**__: Thanks! I was trying to come up with another pairing outside of my favourite (KonokaxSetsuna) and these two seemed to work really well, and as I've spent time writing their pairing the more I've come to love it. I hope I can do the pairing justice and give it some of the recognition it deserves. _

_**ShadowCub:**__There's no doubt Ako had at least a crush on Nagi when he appeared to be who he was, but I'd hope that Ako would be a stronger and better character than one who continued to chase after/fall head over heels for an image rather than moving on to love someone real. Having said that I did like the NagixAko pairing - I think a version of it when Negi and Ako are 5/6 years older might work quite well._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next instalment! :D_

* * *

**Deepening to Dependence**

Several months passed and the winter vacation had fallen upon the pair before the first major straining of their relationship occurred. During that time Ako and Makie ate together every night, went out each week to standard destinations such as the cinema, karaoke rooms and bowling lanes and spent far more time around each other: helping with homework, doing chores and watching the others club activities. In doing so they had become very close; the evening meals in particular provided ample time to monitor how the others day had gone and understand the other better. The subject of the relationship becoming more intimate had never risen since the day they'd begun; the only noticeable difference was that neither girl changed in front of the other anymore. Yet in their hearts they had both started implicitly relying on the others presence; assuming it would be there forever. Only when this assumption was shaken did they come to realise just how much they meant to each other…and just as the strongest of friendships usually result from many small innocuous steps of progress, so the biggest storms are often a culmination of small rifts and insecurities.

Makie had reached a huge gymnastics final and was training extra hard whilst Ako was involved in a backlog of football matches and increased nursing duties. So for the first few weeks of December the two saw a lot less of each other and the evening meals were more silent affairs as both were often exhausted. Being tired also made them more snappish and Makie was at her time of the month, so was more frayed than usual, which meant there had been a number of conversations about the smallest things that left one or both of them upset or frustrated.

The final catalyst occurred the night before Makie's final rehearsal: Ako had been too busy to attend Makie's previous rehearsals - as Makie had assured her they weren't important. That evening Makie was desperately trying to catch up with homework whilst Ako was cooking up a pasta dish.

The heat and noise of the cooking, the internal irritation of her system and worst of all pages of heavy maths was doing Makie's head in.

_Concentrate on tea! Just push yourself a bit further Makie! Just keep going until tea._

_**Crash! ...**_"Ahhhhh!"

Makie swivelled to see Ako looking despondently at the floor where their tea was. Ako was trying not to cry as she surveyed the mess with abject dismay.

"Oh Ako! Honestly!" Makie exclaimed crossly, annoyed at the loss of lunch.

"Ah! I'm sorry Makie. My dress snagged the saucepan and it went over." Ako was quite close to tears herself, and usually that would have moved Makie to compassion...but all her compassion had evaporated into the humid air.

"Great! What else do we have?" She already knew the answer before Ako replied. _But as the whole world seems to be conspiring against me, why not show how unfair life is being by highlighting __**yet**__ another problem? _

Ako hopefully checked the fridge, but their shopping was ordered in on Saturday mornings and so the proverbial cupboard was bare.

"Sorry Makie, there's nothing. I could ring up and try and order in a pizza." Pizza would have been good, but it was already late and delivery usually took at least half an hour.

_Stuff it! Stuff it all! _Subconsciously Makie was so far into playing the tortured, troubled damsel that cutting off her nose to spite her face came naturally. Besides which she really did need sleep for the practice tomorrow.

"Forget it Ako. I'll just get some sleep." Makie slammed her murderous maths book shut and shoved it away from her before storming over to her bed and clambering in.

"Are you sure...?" Ako asked from the kitchen where she was trying to deal with the saucepan and spilt food. The concern in her voice, mixed with the clear guilt of being the one at fault, was enough to halt Makie. _I'm being so silly. I should help her not hurt her...but I can't back down now. She ruined the evening anyway and I have enough on my plate without dealing with this...I'll make it up to her tomorrow. I promise! _With that last thought she satiated her conscience and slid under her quilt where she finished changing and went to sleep – so deeply that she didn't even hear Ako's soft goodnight as she followed Makie to bed about fifteen minutes later.

The food arrived the next morning and both girls seemed perfectly normal. Makie helped Ako put the food away and then they went through their morning routines: One eating whilst the other showered then visa versa. Ako had a football match mid-afternoon that Makie would usually have gone to, but she had gymnastics training all afternoon.

Ako left the house at 11.30 to head to the game and it wasn't until she left the room that she let her insecurity take hold, brought on by her hectic schedule and lack of quality time with Makie. _In the last three months we've drawn so close; just a few weeks ago I was marvelling at how well we were beginning to understand each other...I even felt...well admit it...felt like she was someone I could share my life with. She's attractive, funny and kind and she delights in breathing new life into me. Maybe I haven't always been as lively as her because of the past...because I feared her rejecting me as well. How ironic if it was my own fears that caused that very thing to happen! _Tears were threatening her eyes, and as no one was around and spots of rain were falling from the sky, she allowed them to run down her cheeks with the threads of rain.

_I shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions...but in the last few weeks it feels like we've been drifting apart - and last night was a perfect example. I was clumsy, and she basically shunned me for it. I know she's under pressure at the moment...I hope that's the reason for this; but even if it is, I'm a fat lot of good helping her aren't I? The side character and nearly girl...they should write that on my virgin tombstone. _

Ako's face briefly lit up with a sadistic smile at the baleful image then she shook her head. _Focus Ako! Things aren't so bad! You still have many supportive 'friends'... but really only Makie my own age who I can share stuff with. Suppose this isn't a rough patch but terminal. That someone else enters her life and leaves me alone? I'm not so foolish as to believe I'd kill myself or anything but..._a shiver involuntarily ran down her spine_...but she means the world to me. She's been a constant source of happiness and comfort for so long, before, between and after my crushes. I...I love her. Not like my past boyfriends who I crushed on but far more deeply, she is my source of strength! _

As she entered into the changing room corridor of the football pitch she felt as though it was yet another sadistic picture: where the love of her life was drifting from her just as she was realising her true worth.

Those negative worries continued to trouble her as she entered the gymnastics stadium to observe the end of Makie's final practice session. Ako's team had lost, 3-0, and Ako knew she had been too distracted to play well; her coach had had some sharp words for her and subbed her after 70 minutes. As she stepped out into the stadium, about two thirds of the way up, she heard gasps and 'oos' and looked down past the seats to the central arena where Makie's tightly clad form spun high in the air. It never failed to make Ako gasp and stare in amazement and certainly of late the figure hugging, skimpy outfits Makie wore had been doing much more than generating mere admiration. She watched as Makie tumbled and fell...right into the arms of an attractive upperclassman.

He had dark hair with smooth handsome features and Ako knew from her conversations with Makie that he was the sort of guy she'd find attractive. As she watched the nightmare play out before her it was as though the hall suddenly drained of colour. The man set Makie down gently before him and the two started talking and laughing as though they were on extremely good terms; the guy ruffling Makie's hair and standing very close to her. There were several others watching the training but at that moment Ako felt that she was the only person in the hall. She remembered Makie mentioning it was a doubles routine but hadn't thought anything of it at the time; _after all I've been busy too_. _Ah...so this is why she wasn't particularly keen for me to come to her other practices. Well I hope you'll be happy Makie…It looks like you're getting on well with him. _She remained frozen, halfway down the steps between the seats, until Makie began glancing a little guiltily about the stadium. _I should go before she sees me, its better that I don't ruin this relationship for her. _So Ako turned and fled the stadium - and this time tears flowed freely from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Passion in a Promise

_Okay, I didn't want anyone to die of suspense so I've managed to get the third Chapter out; I'm also not too far off completing the M rated epilogue, which I'll post as a one-shot within the next few days._

_**xxWfCPxx**__: Thanks! I'm trying to provide something of a balance of views between the two - a romance is always a tale of two. As for predicting, well the first was clearly so...the second is more implicit than explicit. _

_**Aoishiro:**__Thanks! I'm glad you like it :D There aren't anywhere near as many Mahou Sensei Negima fanfics as I thought there'd be and outside of KonokaxSetsuna and AsunaxAyaka very few yuri pairings, which seems bizarre given the numerous possibilities. _

_**Sony Ninja**__: Yeah, Makie certainly wasn't her cheerful, kind self last chapter; I thought a host of problems/stresses would make her a bit snappish/short fused. Don't worry though, this chapter and the epilogue have plenty of fluff :D_

* * *

**Passion in a Promise**

Makie had just finished perfecting a very difficult routine with her partner, Kaito, and was merrily talking things over with him when she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She'd been checking every now and again for Ako, a little guiltily, because with the recent stress and then last night she had kept delaying the moment when she would let Ako know her partner was a somewhat handsome guy. _I only delayed because I wanted to save her worrying. After all there's nothing going on between us. If you knew him you'd soon realise he's gay anyway, but even if he weren't there's no way I could choose him over Ako. __**But Ako won't know that will she? After last night, well recent weeks to be honest, does she even think of me as much of a friend? **__In the pressures of my own life I lost sight of what was truly important...hopefully it's not too late to rectify..._

She glanced around anxiously. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ako's primrose hair disappearing at speed. _**Oh shoot! **_Pain flared through her chest, feeding on her guilt. _I've caused her pain and discomfort all through being so insensitive and self-centred. And I have the nerve to blame the guys for being jerks to Ako – I'm at least as bad! _She went through the final hour of practice automatically, performing the routine with technical precision but no life. As soon as it was over she made a hurried apology and left quickly. It was starting to rain heavily, so she made a dash for her dorm room, holding a small black umbrella above her head. _What should I say? And after I'd planned out this evening too... _

She reached their room still wearing her gymnastics costume with jeans and a jacket hastily thrown over the top to find...the room exactly as she had left it. Ako hadn't returned. _**Crap! **__Where would she be...C'mon Makie, think! Where did she say she usually went when upset...it was...Oh! The beach...but the secluded spot past the rocky outcrop as people don't often go there and she can watch the waters roll. But in this weather!!! _Grabbing a second umbrella she dashed from the room, back down the corridor and crashed straight into Negi.

"Ah! Sorry Negi-sensei," she said, helping her teacher to his feet. Negi smiled.

"No problem Makie-san. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Ahh...no reason. I mean its secret. But I could do with a lift, sensei, if you don't mind." Negi stared out of the window at the teeming rain and frowned.

"I guess so. I can set up a magical barrier to ward off the rain – but where to?"

"The beach. I can't explain right now why, but its nothing bad!" Negi stared at Makie's earnest face for a second and then smiled and nodded.

"I'll just let Asuna and Konoka know I'll be a little late for tea and then I'll be right back." Ten minutes later they were soaring through the water coated sky. Makie could see the whole world spread out below them; but she only had eyes for one person at that moment. Negi swooped down and landed on the more open and used part of the beach.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Makie-san?" Negi asked anxiously and Makie nodded as brightly as she could manage from beneath the umbrella.

"Okay then, but let us know when you get back. If you're not back by nine I'll have to come look for you." Makie nodded and glanced at her pink and red sports watch. It was five now so barring the unforeseeable the deadline shouldn't be a problem. Makie nodded her acceptance and Negi promptly took off into the cloudy sky; quickly lost from sight. Gritting her teeth Makie ploughed on through the cold wind and thrumming rain to the rocks at the top end of the beach. _Ako...please be safe! Please be here! I'm so sorry if I've made you worry or caused you pain... _The rocks were slippery and she cut herself several times trying to scramble over them whilst carrying the umbrellas.

Finally she stood on the last line of rocks and looked out on the small cove between the two rocky outcrops.

At first she thought she'd guessed wrong, for there was no-one sitting on the beach at all. However, as her eyes focused more sharply through the rain she saw the sand disturbed and a trail running down to the water line. Her eyes travelled slowly down the beach into the bay, to the figure of a young woman, kneeling in the rising water that lapped about her chest; staring towards the rain obscured opposite shore.

Joy and guilt filled Makie's frame in equal measure, bringing stinging tears to her eyes. She jumped down to the sand and ditched the umbrellas in her haste to get to the water.

"Ako!" She called out loudly. Ako's figure trembled but remained where it was. Makie tried again but this time Ako's body stayed frozen. Standing on the sand by the lapping water, drenched and with the cuts and scratches on her arms starting to sting, Makie's mind barely noticed the discomfort. _Ako - I promised back then to never hurt you. The best friend I've ever had. No! More than a friend...I never want to be apart from you, to hurt you like this ever again. I don't know if I can be forgiven but if it's the only life I can truly call living I have to try! _Quickly she ditched her clothes, leaving only her elegant pink gym-suit on, and began wading out through the freezing cold to Ako.

Ako had heard Makie's calls but her heart lay frozen in the icy water. On leaving the sports centre she had sprinted all the way here. She had had no plan; this was where she came when the pain was too much. The rain seemed an added blessing as she huddled on the sand. She had let it soak her through and when it had done its worst she found herself gazing into the cold empty water...

_Well it's not like I intended to end my own life...just the water held more coldness, more hurt. Why am I doing this? Is it to convince myself of my own pain or is it that I need to feel physical discomfort to distract me from my internal pain. I'm a nurse! I know this is stupid, but I need the coldness to reflect...no show my pain. The silly thing is that I'm revealing my pain somewhere where no one will see it whilst hoping that someone will. How paradoxical...sadistically ironic again..._

Makie's voice had cut her rambling thoughts short. She'd never planned for anyone, least of all Makie, to see her like this... _how did she find me? Why is she here? _Hope sputtered within her but the coldness quickly swamped it. _I so desperately want to believe in her, but am so aware of being betrayed again. I can't go to her, I can't face her rejection: The whole 'we'll still be friends' as she drifts further apart with a guy. Maybe the one at gym...or maybe another. _There was the sound of splashing behind her but she dared not look round, dared not spoil the moment in case her ears were deceiving her.

There was a louder splash behind her then a pair of strong, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her body back into Makie's kneeling form; Makie's breath falling on her shoulder. Then Makie's voice echoed softly in her left ear,

"Ako...I'm so sorry. Why are you here?" Ako trembled again and tears flowed anew as she started stumbling out an explanation of her thoughts: Finally the trail of awkward words reached a halt, Makie's warm arms holding her tight throughout. There was a pause as Makie sorted everything out in her mind.

"Ako...I could _never_, _ever_reject you. There are days when I'm short tempered, and rude, and selfish; but I love _you!_ I meant to tell you that I had an attractive male partner for the gymnastics...but kept delaying, as I didn't want you to worry; then after last night when I was such an ass I didn't feel like tackling the issue. There is seriously nothing between us; he's gay for starters, but even if he wasn't..." Makie's face began to flush red and she paused.

"Even if he wasn't...?" Ako whispered, daring to believe in the impossible. Makie's reply when it came was low but uttered with conviction.

"I'd still choose you. Even if he was the handsomest guy in the whole wide world I'd still choose you Ako, because you're the one I've given my heart to." Ako felt as though those words stretched on for an eternity amongst the rippling water, the lightening rain revealing the opposite shore and Makie's warm arms and body holding her close.

"Is that a promise?" She whispered softly. Makie's response was instant and firm.

"It's a promise!"

Before it could truly sink in Ako felt Makie's arms slip from her and heard her partner stand.

"C'mon Ako! There's no point staying here and risking an even worse cold than the one you're probably gonna catch. Let's head back, get changed and head out."

Ako swivelled round to see Makie, hand outstretched and pink hair whipping about her sharp featured, cute, smiling face; there were tears on her face too and her makeup had run. Seeing Ako's gaze fall on her face Makie reached up and felt the tears. Laughing she said.

"God, we both look a right mess don't we!" Makie's laughter triggered Ako's as she took Makie's hand and both girls stumbled back to the beach giggling; the stress of the last few weeks vanishing with the departing rain clouds. On the beach Makie picked up her clothes and slipped into her shoes before throwing Ako her jacket.

"But you're only wearing your gymnastics costume!" Ako protested. Makie grinned.

"Not that I'm complaining, but with your newly see through top you're really only wearing a bra."

"Ah!" Ako said glancing down and blushing, then hastily buttoning up the jacket over the top of her T-shirt.

"Thanks Makie...did you say heading out a minute ago?" Makie's eyes gleamed as she nodded,

"Yeah, and we need to change into our yukatas and go as soon as possible - so lets move!"

Back at the room Ako healed the cuts on Makie's arms with some low level healing magic she had learnt whilst in the magic world. Then Makie went and told Negi that everything was fine before returning to prepare for the evening.

Several hours later the pair were walking amongst the brightly lit stalls of a nearby Winter Festival. Ako wore a light sky blue yukata covered with white doves and Makie a pink cherry blossomed one. The pair wandered about the festival for some time, enjoying a variety of winter treats, playing some of the games and soaking up the atmosphere; the smells, bright colours and cheerful feeling that pervade Japanese Festivals is a unique, indescribable experience. Then leaving the festival they headed out and away from the main event to a vantage point Makie had found when she had found out about the festival.

Makie led the way through the dark streets, Ako holding her hand and following as they slowly climbed up a series of windy streets until they came out upon a green patch of grassland. It was surrounded by a wall of trees on three sides, the fourth overlooking the vast town below. There were the odd couple seated there already, staring at the sky, but enough open space to feel alone in the dark.

"What did we come up here for?" Ako asked Makie. Makie smiled back at her.

"Wait and see. It's a surprise." So they sat in the darkness, with the stars their ceiling and hands entwined. Ako felt her heart rate increase in her chest as they waited. _I can still feel Makie's arms about me from earlier and those heavenly words she spoke. Words are so easy to say though, although I know she was telling the truth...but how soon will it be before those words fade? Did she really mean she __**loves **__me or just loves me? Maybe the difference isn't as huge as I think it is. Was she joking about the see through T-shirt?_

Makie felt Ako's hand start to tense, but this time she was in place to help.

"Why the tenseness Ako?" She asked. Ako blushed and spent several seconds trying to work out how to say what she really wanted to say.

"I...I was wondering Makie, do you love me as a friend or...when you said you loved me earlier how serious were you?" Makie had already figured Ako had been thinking along these lines and responded promptly.

"Ako, what I said earlier I meant. I said at the start that I wasn't sure if I meant anything more than friends but in the two months since, in the good times and the bad, you have been the person my heart has always found happiness in. But I guess you're thinking that all this is merely words too, and you're worried that words are cheap after Nagi." Ako winced slightly and nodded; amazed at how well Makie was reading her, and calming her. Makie suddenly shifted round, her hand still entwined with Ako's, but now she was facing Ako; their faces inches apart.

"This might be selfish of me, Ako. After all I'm not completely certain if you see me in the same way. If not then stop me; but this is how I feel about you..."

Makie's face drew closer and as their lips brushed Makie's eyes closed. Ako felt Makie's right arm encircling her shoulders as her right hand and Makie's left clenched tightly together. Ako's lips tingled and ran with sparked electricity as Makie's pressed against them. Almost automatically her left arm wrapped around Makie's back and pulled Makie down with her. Seconds later Ako felt her whole body pulsing with desire, for Makie's own body had woven itself about her own and Makie's tongue, wet and probing, had pried itself between her lips to dance with her own. The saliva, heat and passion pouring through her made Ako feel delirious; drunk with happiness and pleasure. The only word she could gasp when Makie finally pulled away and gazed upon her was that of her lover.

"Makie!"

Makie smiled as she licked some loose saliva from her lips and nervously scratched the back of her hair.

"Wow! I was so worried that I'd completely mis-read the signs and that you'd flatly refuse me." She leaned in again, "but it seems I'm at least passable?"

"Passable!" Ako exclaimed in indignation as she dragged Makie's mouth down again. The second kiss was even more passionate than the first; their bodies writhing and twisting together as Ako steered herself on top so that when the kiss broke she was the one looking down into Makie's face and glowing chestnut eyes. Ako took a second to catch her breath as she gazed into Makie's face, somehow every feature seemed extenuated in its beauty. Then from behind her it was lit up in glorious gold by a giant flash of light.

"What?" Ako said, looking round to see the fading embers of a huge firework.

"This is the reason I brought you up here," Makie whispered as she sat up, "it's the closing fireworks."

"Wow!" Ako exclaimed as several more exploded. She rolled off Makie to sit by her side, her left hand seeking out and finding Makie's right.

"Not tense anymore?" Makie teased.

"Nope, I think you cured it pretty successfully," Ako responded dreamily. "Perhaps I should have you help me out with the nursing."

"Well I'm not sure my treatment would work so well on anyone else," Makie replied, resting her head on Ako's shoulder as a couple of green fireworks sent out an array of smaller red ones. "And you really are amazingly cute when you blush, you know." That of course made Ako blush all the more and made Makie chuckle all the harder as the pair watched the stream of amazing coloured trails paint pictures on the canvas of the sky. When the final giant golden firework covered the sky in a sunshine burst of radiance Makie sighed.

"That was every bit as beautiful as I'd hoped." Her arm had wrapped itself about Ako and her head was snuggled against Ako's neck. Ako had also wrapped her arm about Makie and despite the fireworks best efforts, there was only one memory that remained at the forefront of her thoughts; one that was burnt there for all time to come.

"But not the most beautiful thing I've seen...or felt tonight...by some distance," Ako whispered softly. "Makie, my heart is yours for all time to come and I will do all I can to treasure yours." Makie's only answer was to kiss Ako's neck gently and whisper sleepily,

"I know you will, Ako. Just as I'll treasure yours...forever and ever and ever..." They remained snuggled together long after the other couples had gone; looking out past the tall rustling trees to the diamond stars and the city lights where millions slept and lived. But they didn't feel afraid because they knew they'd never be alone again.


End file.
